


Crossing Murkwater

by Danse-or-Farkas (Markond)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markond/pseuds/Danse-or-Farkas
Summary: Gladius Team crosses a flooded swamp, Paladin Danse oblivious to Knight Nathan making insinuations the whole way across. Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys do not approve.





	Crossing Murkwater

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as 'Time Later to Put Things Right' but considerably earlier.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650609/chapters/19837624

 

 

Gladius Team reached the edge of the water, stopping momentarily to survey the path across.

 

“Go around?” Knight Nathan could just about see the destination across from them, the heavy rains of the last week making the Murkwater swamps that much more treacherous than he was expecting.

 

“Looks like somebody didn’t read the mission briefing.” Rhys was in his power armour, a rare occurrence that had made him question the peaceful nature of the mission. That hint of arrogant superiority in his smile made Nate suddenly very worried. That was always a sure sign of trouble.

 

“Retrieve a package from a courier at Murkwater settlement, no combat expected, requisition looked about normal for this sort of op.” Nate had skimmed through it quickly, nothing looking out of place.

 

“So you didn’t actually read it? Paladin, could you remind him again why I spend time before every mission writing up requisition suggestions?” Haylen had her arms folded over her chest.

 

“I looked at it quickly. Usual stuff; sidearm, ammo, three stimpaks, rad-x, bed roll, water, and on and on as usual.” He was less certain with each word spoken that it had been all as normal.

 

“It is far too late for recriminations now. We complete the mission and discuss this properly once we are back aboard the Prydwen.” Paladin Danse cut off the argument before it could start. He caught the knowing look from Haylen, they had quietly discussed Knight Nathans conduct before the mission and how best to approach his attitude problem. He was too new to Brotherhood protocol, and far too resistant to embrace it.

 

Rhys crouched down, Haylen pulling out a set of magnetic clasps linked by heavy chains from her backpack. She attached them to the handles on the front of his armour, climbing up and resting her knees either side of Rhys head. The chains were hooked into her belt, Rhys energy rifle passed up to her as he stood tall.

 

The other Knight waded into the water until he was up to his elbows in it, the Scribe happily perched above and scanning the horizon for danger.

 

“And this is why we have protocols in place, you need to be aware and ready for whatever the Brotherhood asks of you.” Rhys gave Nate a look of smugness. “I guess you’ll have to swim.”

 

“No need, these waters are far too treacherous. I’ve seen your sense of balance, climb on.” Danse crouched down, Nate looking at him questioningly.

 

“Are you certain?”

 

“Knight. We are running against the clock, climb aboard now.” Danse gave him a stern look. They had to land the vertibird considerably short of the objective, the radstorm on the horizon grounding all aircraft as a precaution.

 

Knight Nathan clambered atop the power armour, Danse raising to standing before he could stabilise himself.

 

“Danse, this is really undignified.” Nate fumbled to find a grip anywhere on the smooth metal plating, teetering dangerously close to slipping into the muck below with every step.

 

“A representative of the Brotherhood soaked to the bone and covered in filth will give a much worse impression than one having to hitch a ride temporarily. Deal with it soldier.”

 

There was a moment of consideration as Nate became more comfortable with the situation.

 

“I suppose it isn’t so bad.” Nate was trying, and failing, to not grin ear to ear. This wasn’t exactly how he would have liked to have Danse’s head clenched between his thighs but it was close enough. Haylen swivelled on her Knight mount to give him a sharp look that spoke of ‘improper conduct’ and other such things. Danse couldn’t see either of them, oblivious to the silent exchange going on above his head.

 

Rhys kept his head forward but his expression was a thunderstorm. He could keep himself perfectly professional in this situation, even with the previous indiscretion Haylen had approached him with some time ago. Knight Nathan most certainly could not, and seemed to always get away with it.

 

“This is not an ideal situation for me, having to compensate for an under-equipped soldier.” Danse voice was clipped and terse, letting a snort of mild irritation through his nose. He didn’t like being nearly submerged in water, power armour was not designed for long term exposure to water or pressure. He was carefully regulating his breathing, showing nothing of this worry on his expression or actions. Deep water touched on memories he thought were best left alone.

 

“We could swap positions next time, I wouldn’t object to that.” The grin split wider, Haylen shooting him another look of disbelief. Danse remained oblivious.

 

“The offer is generous but unlikely. I can forsee no situation where I am without armour.” Completely oblivious.

 

“I can see a few scenarios where you’d be out of armour.” The tips of Nate’s ears were burning as red as his cheeks. Haylen wasn’t even dignifying his inappropriate attitude by looking at him now. It was clearly encouraging him.

 

“You’ll have to share those scenarios with me, I like to be properly prepared for such eventualities.” Still oblivious, Rhys was now staring blankly ahead and trying very hard to not hear any of this. He was biting his tongue and reciting litanies in his head to drown it all out. It was not working.

 

“I’d be more than happy to show you, later perhaps. After the mission.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

“Please do.”

 

Silence descended, Danse wondering just why his team seemed to have gotten so unusually quiet. Nate was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

 

He shuffled to get himself comfortable, and rested his hands against the top of Danse’s head. There was no overt protest, just a slight sigh from the Paladin.

 

The mission was completed, the package returned to the Prydwen without incident, though Elder Maxson seemed very aware of the misconduct during their later debriefing. He said nothing, but there was a certain look he gave the wayward Knight that strongly suggested that he knew and wasn’t going to put up with it.

 

Nathan was not much deterred.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Making a backup of this here from my Tumblr. Its older by quite a bit than my current work, but I've given it a quick editing pass.


End file.
